


Written in Vinyl ~ Klance

by fieldsofwildflowers23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieldsofwildflowers23/pseuds/fieldsofwildflowers23
Summary: Keith works at a used record store owned by Lances uncle. One day the two meet, and, despite their petty disagreements, the two hit it off. Witness the start of a beautiful friendship, and maybe the start of something more.Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron, obviously.(Also, this is more of a slow burn Klance fic, but not like an overkill slow burn, you feel me?)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	1. American Beauty ~ The Grateful Dead ~ 1970

Lance stepped through the paint chipped doorway of his Uncles used record store, the smell of musty paper and vinyl washing over him. It was a familiar smell, and while not exactly a pleasant, it wasn't unwelcome. There was a record playing in the background, it sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Lance! My boy, how are you this fine morning?" Coran called from behind the large wooden desk. His hair still it's vibrant natural orange despite his age.

"I'm doing okay, Coran, how are-"

"Oh, I'm doing just dandy, My Boy." Coran interrupted, "How's your cousin been? I haven't seen either of you in deca phoebs! "

"Coran, Allura and I had brunch with you two weeks ago," Lance laughed, rolling his eyes slightly at the middle aged man's dramatics, "And she's doing fine, she's started dating that girl she was talking about last time we saw you,"

"Oh! Yapping Yalmors! Good for her!" Coran threw his arms into the air and did a twirl in excitement. Always being the eccentric, yet insanely supportive uncle.

"I know right? And uh, Coran?"

"Yes, Number four?"

"What's a Yalmor,"

"Not my place to say, my boy. Not in this reality at least" He said, winking at some imaginary camera.

"Uh, ok, that's not at all sketchy, Uncle Coran," The sarcasm ever present.

"Precisely! Now, could you help me out and put away some of the 'new' records we got? They are all labeled, I could just use some help putting them away, and as my hired help hasn't showed up quite yet, your help would be greatly appreciated,"

"Yeah, of course, Coran." Lance paused, "Hired help?"

"Yes, a boy, around your age, I assume. He asked if he could start working here about a week ago, and well, Lance, I'm not getting any younger, so I accepted,"

"How late is he?" Lance asked while beginning to shift through the first box of records. It was mostly classic rock. Albums like Back in Black, Abbey Road, Appetite for Destruction, Led Zeppelin III, Please Please Me, and more where that came from. It was at that moment Lance finally realised what album was playing over the loudspeakers. American Beauty, Grateful Dead.

"Only..." Coran looked down at his wrist to check his watch, then let out a loud yelp of surprise, "Oh, muldok! He was supposed to be here two vargas ago! I do hope he's alright, that boy is typically very punctual," 

"He'll probably show eventually, I'm sure he's fine," Lance said, mostly to himself, as Coran was mumbling to himself in worry.

"Quiznak!"

"Uncle Coran!" Lance exclaimed, his mouth open in shock at his Uncles profanity.

Coran smiled sheepishly, "Apologies, my boy, I just recalled Honerva asked me to bring her some eggs, I'll be back in a just a few ticks, can you watch the shop while I'm gone?"

"Of course, Coran,"

"Oh, and if my hired help shows up, just tell him where I've gone,"

"Ok, Coran,"

"Right, I'll be off now, oh, and his name is Keith," And with that, Coran was out the door.

Lance sighed, shaking his head slightly. He loved his Uncle, but he also knew his Uncle. Lance was going to be here a lot longer than he had anticipated when he stopped by. Lance finished up the box of records he had been working on and moved onto the next one. At the front stood an album called 'One Mint Julep' by The Clovers. Lance carefully flipped the album over. This particular album had been released in 2016, but most of the music had been recorded around 1952. Lance, intrigued, delicately took out the record and placed it on the record player, returning 'American Beauty' back to it's sleeve.

Over the speakers a jazzy piano riff started playing, then a man started singing. You could easily tell it was from the 50's. With the piano, saxophone, beat, and vocals. It was a fun song, and Lance found himself dancing around the record store as he put records in their rightful place. As the album continued on his already strong love for 50's music grew even more. He made a mental note to listen to more of their music later.

Then the door banged open, interrupting Lance's thoughts. He assumed it was Coran until an unfamiliar male voice started rumbling loudly.

"Coran! Are you here? I'm so sorry I'm late. My bike broke down right off Olkarion lane and I had to get my brother come pick it up, and then I ran here, and-" The boy stopped in his tracks as his eyes landed on Lance, who was leaning against one of the shelves, arms crossed over his chest. "You're not Coran,"

"Nope," Lance said popping the P, then he smiled slyly, "I assume you're Keith?"

Keith looked at Lance skeptically, trying to figure out who the hell he was, "Yeah... where's Coran?"

Lance laughed lightly, "He dashed off to bring Honerva some eggs, said he would be back in a few ticks and that was about thirty doboshes ago, so I wouldn't expect him back for at least another forty."

Keith's face contorted into a look of confusion, "That long to deliver eggs across the street?"

"Well, you know Coran, he'd talk himself to the end time if he could. He'll realize the time eventually, but till then, it's just you and me,"

Keith nodded, and the two fell into an awkward silence as the first side of the album Lance had put in came to an end, resulting in static coming through the speakers.

"How do you know Coran?" Keith asked as Lance moved to flip the record over.

"He's my Uncle," Lance responded easily, placing the needle on the record, and the first song started.

"Oh, so you're related to Allura?" Keith stated, although it was almost a question.

At this Lance straightened, and turned to face Keith, as they were now having an actual conversation, "Yep, she's my cousin. How do you know Coran?"

Keith shrugged nonchalantly, "I like records, so did my dad. I've been visiting his store ever since I moved here about five years ago,"

Lance paused for a moment, slightly surprised,"Funny how I've never met you till now. I mean I come by the store pretty often,"

"Yeah, strange" Keith agreed, "Oh, I don't think I caught your name,"

"That's cause I didn't throw it," Lance grinned, and Keith threw him a deadly glare, causing Lance to laugh, "The names Lance,"

"Nice to meet you, Lance" Keith smiled.

"Likewise, Keith," Lance smiled back.

Then the door banged open again, this time the familiar sight of Coran's bright orange hair stepping into the store.

"Lance, my boy! I'm back- oh you've met Keith!"


	2. One Mint Julep ~ The Clovers ~ 1952

"Lance, my boy! I'm back- oh you've met Keith!"

Coran grinned at the two boys before dropping a heavy wooden box onto the floor, causing a loud bang, making both boys flinch.

"What do you have there Coran?" Lance asked, hesitantly,

Coran smiled, jumping from one foot to the other, "A box of Records, you know, there's alway more coming in, people don't use them as much as they used to," He frowned for a second, then perked back up, "Anyway, there's a few more boxes over at Honerva's, she's left them on the front deck, could you two go grab them? I'm not as young as I used to be..."

"Honerva?" Keith responded, timidly. Not sure if he wanted to visit the house of the woman he had heard so many rumors about.

"Of course, C'mon Keith," Lance immediately responded, walking briskly out the door,

"Oh, uh, Right," Keith stuttered, coming out of wherever in his mind he had previously been.

The two boys quickly crossed the street, as there were only about two cars on the road at the time, that's what you get for living in a small town. All dirt roads, and next to no traffic.

"So, Keith," Lance started, a hint of mischief in his voice, "What's with the hair?"

Keith paused, "Excuse me?"

"What's with the hair?"

"Yeah, I heard you. What does that mean?" Keith faced Lance with a confused, yet defensive expression.

"It's a mullet," Lance stated,

"What's wrong with Mullets?" Keith asked, his tone becoming more defensive every second,

"Nothing, nothing, except that they went out of fashion deca phoeb's ago," Lance teased,

Keith gasped, "Hey! I like my hair the way it is, thank you very much!"

"Okay, Keithy poo, no need to get your panties in a twist,"

"My panties are just fine,"

"Whatever you say, Mullet,"

Keith sent Lance an exasperated look, "Seriously?"

"What?"

"Mullet?"

"I think it suits you,"

"I swear to god, Lance, I-"

"Lance!" A sweet woman's voice interrupted Keith, "How good to see you, I haven't seen you since, oh when was the last time I saw you?"

"I don't know, Honerva, it's been a while though. Maybe Mateo's birthday?" Lance smiled at the middle aged woman standing on her porch. She was quite elegant for a woman her age. She had few wrinkles, and was wearing a flowy red dress. Her lavender hair was done up in a bun, a few loose strands framing her face. You could tall when she was younger she had been a very beautiful woman, and still was.

"Ah, yes, I think that was it, his birthday must be coming up again soon, it's been a long while," She smiled,

"His birthdays in two months, so yeah, it's coming up,"

"Well, I hope to see you then, it's my excuse to visit your family," She laughed lightly at her own words. Keith examined the woman on the porch before him. She didn't look like what Keith had expected, but then again, just because she doesn't look like someone who would murder her own husband, doesn't mean she didn't do it.

Lance however, didn't seem wary of the woman at all, "You don't need an excuse, Honerva, My family loves you,"

Honervas small smile widened, her golden eyes shone will joy, "Oh, I still visit with your mother plenty, but I don't get to see the rest of you nearly enough,"

"Mmm, gotcha, well, maybe Veronica, Allura, and I will try to stop by sometime soon," Lance said, an expression on his face that showed Honerva he meant it.

Honerva clapped her hands together in excitement, "Oh that sounds lovely, Lance, just let me know when you're coming so I can put the kettle on,"

"Will do, are these the records Coran asked us to come grab?" Lance asked, gesturing to the two wooden boxes on the step of Honerva's porch.

"Yes! Thank you so much for taking them. Someone dropped them all off here the other day. I'm not sure how many of them are still in good condition, but I though I would give them to Coran."

"Well, we'll check them all out. Thank you! See you soon, Honerva!" Lance picked up one of the boxes, and Keith followed suit.

"Ta ta! I'm holding you to that visit, Lance"

Lance laughed, "Okey dokey, Bye,"

With that the two walked away from Honerva's house, slowly making their way back to Coran's shop.

"You're kinda confusing, you know," Keith stated as they were walking back.

"How so?" Lance asked, sending Keith a look of confusion.

"You are at the same time one of the politest people I know, yet also the most annoying,"

Lance barked out a laugh, "That's just how I was raised, Mullet. Also, I don't thing having decent manners makes me the politest person you know,"

Keith shrugged, "Well, you haven't met the people I know, have you?"

Lance looked at Keith curiously, "Guess not, Mullet. You hang around a bad crowd?"

"Eh, you could say that, not anymore though," Keith muttered, looking away from Lance. 

"That's good I guess. You seem like too good a guy to hang around a bad crowd of people,"

Keith smiled, "Hah, thanks for that, I guess,"

"Of course, Man," Pause. "So, if you don't mind me asking... Have you found a new crowd since ditching the old one?"

Keith sighed, "Nah, I'm flying solo, which is fine by me, I like being alone,"

"No you don't, you're too soft for that," Lance giggled,

Keith glared at Lance, "I am not soft,"

"Yes you are," Keith opened his mouth to argue some more, but Lance held his hand up, shushing Keith, "Don't argue with me on this, you are. As I was saying, some friends and I are hanging out later today, you could tag along if you wanted, I'm sure they would enjoy you,"

Keith looked down at the ground again, "Uh, I don't want to intrude-"

"You aren't, trust me, so are you in?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess,"

"Awesome, I'll probably be hanging around the shop for the next little bit, and when your shifts over I'll give you a ride,"

Keith looked up surprised, "You don't have to-"

"Nonsense," Lance interrupted him once again, "You said your bike broke down, so I'll give you a ride,"

"Okay, thanks, Lance," Keith smiled shyly,

"Of course, now, let's get these boxes inside,"


	3. Leftoverture ~ Kansas ~ 1976

"Well, you boys are good to go!" Coran announced as Lance put away the last record he had in his box to put away. The album was Leftoverture, Kansas. Lance recognized one of the songs, and made a mental note to listen to the rest of the album in the future.

"Thanks Coran," Lance said, walking back to the front of the store.

"Why are you thanking me, my boy, you didn't have to stick around for nearly as long as you did! I should be the one thanking you!"

"I was waiting for Keith's shift to be over, he's gonna come hang out with me and the rest of Voltron," Lance explained, and Coran nodded in response.

"Voltron?" Keith questioned,

"Yeah, it's what we call our friend group, we've had the name for years,"

"Oh, ok,"

"Oh that's wonderful! I'm sure they and Keith will get along grandly," Coran smiled, remembering how fun Lance and Allura's friend group was.

"Yeah, I think so," Lance agreed, then he walked out the front door with a skip in his step, "Welp, let's be off, Mullet,"

Keith groaned, "Stop calling me that,"

"Nope! Never! It suits you," Then Lance stopped in front of a black 1967 Chevy Impala, "Well, Keith, meet Blue, Blue, meet Keith,"

"Blue?" Keith cocked his head to the side.

"My car, Keith, don't you name your vehicles."

"I mean, I've heard of it, I've just never named a vehicle,"

"Lame," Lance coughed under his breath,

"What?"

"I said LAME, live a little, Mullet, name your bike or somethin, have fun with it," Lance exclaimed, 

Keith gave Lance a surprised look before grumbling to himself, "Okay, maybe I will!"

"Good," Lance grinned, as they both slipped into Lance's car. Lance plugged his phone into the cord and started playing the album by Kansas he had seen in the store. The first song on the album, aka, the song he was familiar with, started playing through the speakers.

"So... why blue? Your car is black," Keith asked, Carry on my Wayward Son starting t play in the background.

Lance shrugged, "Cause I like the color blue?"

"Seriously?" Keith asked, disbelief crossing his features.

Lance threw his hands up in exasperation, before quickly putting them back on the wheel so they didn't crash, "I liked how it sounded? I don't know, Keith, it just felt right,"

"Okay, okay... Have you named any other vehicles," Keith asked, changing the subject slightly,

"I haven't, but my mom's car is named Kaltenecker," Lance said casually,

"Kaltenecker?" Keith asked, confused,

"Yep,"

"Why?"

"I haven't the slightest idea, but we all grew up with Kaltenecker,"

At that Keith burst out laughing, Lance joining in as well. Because really, who named their car Kaltenecker.

After they stopped laughing, Keith processed the rest of what Lance had said, "We? You mean your siblings?"

"Yessir," Lance smiled,

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Well, lets see. I have two older brothers, Marco and Luis. One older sister, that's Rachel, and then my twin sister Veronica,"

Keith shot Lance a look of surprise, "You have a twin?"

"Yeah! Since birth! Isn't that crazy!" Lance exclaimed as if it was something he had just learned,

Keith glared at the boy in the drivers seat, making sure it was clear that he was not amused, "Shut up,"

Lance laughed, then continued, "I also have a two nephews, Mateo and Sylvio, and a niece name Nadia, Sylvio and Nadia are Luis and his wife Lisa's kids. Then my parents took in Mateo after... nothing. But yeah, that's my family,"

Keith gave Lance a funny look. What had happened to make his parents take in Mateo? Keith was curious, but he just met Lance, and it was quite clear he didn't want to talk about it. So, Keith ignored it, but he made a mental note to ask about it eventually, "Sounds like a fun family,"

"Yeah, it is," Lance smiled to himself, then he turned to look at Keith, "So, what about you, Mullet?"

"What?"

"Got any siblings?"

"I have an adopted older brother, his name is Shiro, and an older half-sister, her name is Axca," Keith said fondly. Lance had a much bigger family than he did, but he still loved his siblings.

"Oh, I know both of your siblings!" Lance stated,

"Wait, seriously?" Keith asked, eyes wide,

"Yeah, Axca's dating my sister, Veronica, I met her just the other day, she came over for dinner. And then Shiro is best friends with Matt, who is my friends older brother," Lance explained,

Keith leaned back in his seat, letting the information he had just received set it, "Huh, well, that's living in a small town for you,"

"Got that right," Lance laughed, the he grinned, "Well, here we are!"

"Where is that exactly?" Keith asked, looking around at the bare scenery,

"We like to call it Altea,"


End file.
